Love Me Again (KaiSoo Story)
by flowerdyo
Summary: kai pemotretan bersama taemin&krystal/kyungsoo menjauh dari kai/kai frustasi ingin dicintai lagi? {Main Pair kaisoo with EXO officialpair} it's yaoi/rate T/drama,romance,hurt,comedy/ FF ini terinspirasi dari delulu kaisoo shipper :") happy reading..
1. Chapter 1

Author : Fafasoo202 / Flowerdyo  
Title : Love Me Again  
Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, comedy  
Rated : G  
Length : 1 - ?

Main Cast : - Kim Jongin (KAI) & D.O. Kyungsoo (D.O.)

Other Cast : Krystal Jung, Lee Taemin, and other exo member

.

.

.

Prologue :  
Hari itu adalah jadwal Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai untuk melakukan pemotretan dengan salah satu majalah korea. Rekan yang ditunjuk ternyata satu agensi dengannya. Krystal dan Taemin.

.  
Member EXO melaksanakan konser mereka di Beijing. Kai merasa ada yang salah disini. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak banyak bicara.. yah seperti biasa. Tapi ... Kyungsoo seolah-olah menjauhi Kai.

.  
Hari ini beberapa member EXO kembali beraktifitas sesuai schedule yang telah ada. Kai, Baekhyun, dan Suho menghadiri salah satu acara bertajup 'EXO ppepero event'. Kali ini Kai lebih banyak diam, tapi saat ditanyai apakah ia lelah. Kai malah menjawab jika Ia adalah orang yang tenang. Dan itu adalah pernyataan yang jauh dari kenyataan. Kita semua tahu itu.

.  
Bagaimana pemotretan Kai bersama kedua rekannya? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Kemudian bagaimana Kai memperbaiki semuanya? Akankah Kyungsoo kembali seperti biasa? Dan seperti apa cara Kai membuat seseorang mencintainya kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BL**

 **Main Pair KAISOO !**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN! EYD-tidak sesuai-_-**

 **CERITA TIDAK LAYAK BACA TT_TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Readding Yeorubun^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrtttt... Drrtttt..._

"Kai ponselmu bergetar!" ujar Sehun.

"Biarkan saja..." Kai menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar tipis didepan.

Suara stik play station terdengar berisik dari kamar itu. Sehun sesekali berteriak ke arah Kai. Pandangan keduanya terfokus pada game di layar itu. Hari ini jadwal mereka kosong. Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk bermain game seharian penuh. Bungkus-bungkus snack dan minuman berserakan dimana-mana.

 _Drrtttt... Drrtttt..._

"Hey! Kau curang!" seru Sehun.

Kai menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. "Tidak!" sanggah Kai.

 _Drrtttt... Drrtttt..._

 _Drrtttt... Drrtttt..._

"Andwe! Andwe!" pekik Kai.

"Arrgghhhhh!" Kai menggeram kesal ketika melihat tulisan 'You Lost' pada layar di depannya. Dengan kasar di lemparnya stik game yang tidak bersalah itu.

Sehun berseru senang melihat wajah Kai yang menekuk.

 _Drrtttt... Drrtttt..._

"Aishhh~ ck" Kai berdecak kesal sambil memandangi ponsel hitam di meja. Di ambilnya ponsel itu.. kening Kai mengerut melihat siapa sang penelpon.

 ** _'_** ** _Lee Seunghwan is Calling'_**

"Manajer Lee?"

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya saat mendengar gumaman dari Kai. Namja itu menggeleng tidak tahu, kemudian menggeser layar ponselnya ke kanan.

 _"_ _Yak! Kenapa baru diangkat?"_

Kai menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, mendesah pelan sebelum mendekatkan kembali benda hitam itu ke telinga.

"Aku minta maaf. Ada apa?"

 _"_ _aku lupa memberitahumu, besok lusa_ _kau harus melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah W Korea"._

"Hanya aku?"

 _"_ _Tidak, ada yang lain. Tapi hanya kau yang diperlukan d_ _ari_ _EXO"._

"Arraseo.."

 _Pipp..._

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur setelah sambungan itu terputus. Mendesah panjang sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ada perkejaan?" tanya Sehun

"Hmm.."

.

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain**

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk menikmati acara tv dihadapannya. Terdengar tawa halus yang mengalun ketika pororo menjahili krong dan lainnya. Pororo, adalah tokoh kartun kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Kai senyum-senyum sendiri melihat hyung-nya yang tampak sangat manis –walaupun dari belakang- dari ujung tangga.

Perlahan Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati hyung-nya itu. Senyumnya makin melebar ketika indera penciumannya menghirup aroma peach dari tubuh hyung-nya.

GREB

Kyungsoo menegang saat ada tangan yang melingkar di bahunya. Kai tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

Cup~

"Jangan tegang begitu.." kata Kai setelah mengecup pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Kau mengagetkan ku".

Kai melompat untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Hyung~" rengek Kai dengan tangan menggelayut manja pada Kyungsoo.

"Hn..."

"Mana yang lain?" Kai bertanya setelah melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Suho hyung sedang keluar. Lalu Sehun sepertinya sedang tidur" Kai menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Lama mereka terdiam. Kai merasa perutnya sakit dan minta diisi. Ia lapar.

"Hyung.." panggil Kai.

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar".

"Kalau lapar, makan".

Kai menegakkan badannya. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan 'sedikit' kesal. "Kalau itu, aku tahu".

"Lalu..."

"Hyung tidak peka sekali sih,, Aku ingin masakan hyung" tukas Kai.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah namja tan itu. "Aku sudah masak tadi, kau tinggal memakannya ayo". Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai agar berdiri dan berniat mengajaknya ke dapur tapi dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kai malah menarik kembali tangan Kyungsoo dan 'BRUK' mereka jatuh bersama di sofa dengan posisi kyungsoo diatas kai.

"Kau yang terbaik hyung" ujar Kai dengan memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo, Kai memajukan wajahnya berniat mencium Kyungsoo.

PRANG~

Kaki Kyungsoo dengan tidak sengaja mengenai vas bunga yg berada di meja kecil pinggiran sofa yang akhirnya terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara nyaring.

"Ma,,maaf, akan ku bereskan" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau gugup eoh" Kai menyeringai tampan "Biarkan saja, aku ingin menciummu dulu hyung" Kai akan memulai kembali aksinya namun sebelum aksinya itu berhasil ...

Ceklek!

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Ia menoleh kesamping, dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri lemas dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Hyung! Ada apa? Aku mendengar ada suara pecahan beling?" aksen cadel masih terdengar jelas walaupun suara serak lebih mendominasi suara Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kai yang berada di bawah Kyungsoo karena terhalang senderan sofa.

Kyungsoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman (cengiran lebih tepatnya) "Hehe.. aku tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga tapi akan aku bereskan." Ujarnya.

"Perlu bantuan? hoamz" Tanya Sehun sambil menguap lebar.

"Tidak perlu, kau masih mengantuk lebih baik tidur lagi saja".

Sehun mengangguk tidak beraturan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali tidur" ujarnya kemudian berbalik arah berniat masuk ke kamarnya namun baru saja selangkah Sehun menoleh kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang apa tengkurap di sofa seperti itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ti ... tidak sedang apa-apa" Kyungsoo menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuannya dan bergegas bangun lalu berdiri, sedangkan Kai menggeram tertahan, rencananya mencium Kyungsoo tertunda dan Kai tidak suka itu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak!" Seru Kyungsoo pada Sehun, Kai bersumpah Kyungsoo, hyungnya akan ia habisi setelah ini.

"Hm.. baiklah" Sehun segera berbalik lagi melangkah masuk ke kamarnya namun sebelum pintu ditutup dia berseru kembali.

"Oya hyung, kai eod-"

BUKK

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, bantal sofa terlebih dahulu mengenai pintu disebelahnya.

"Aku disini asal kau tahu Oh Sehun" ujar Kai kesal, dialah pelakunya, gerakannya sangat cepat sehingga tidak tepat sasaran.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana mendung, bukan karena akan turun hujan di luar tapi karena Sehun menunjukan wajah murungnya dan menunduk.

"Kalian,, tega sekali" ucap Sehun sedih, Kai mengernyitkan keningnya dan kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya meneliti baik-baik ekspresi Sehun, Kyungsoo sedang tidak pakai kacamata jadi penglihatannya sedikit buram.

"Kalian bermesraan,," tatapan mata Sehun menyendu, ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku jadi merindukan seseorang" . "Lanjutkanlah, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan menutup telingaku" ucap Sehun final, lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Sehun" gumam Kyungsoo, mendesah lesu "Gara-gara kau" tunjuknya pada Kai.

"Dianya saja yang terlalu sensitive" seru Kai tidak terima disalahkan.

"Kau tahu sejak Luhan hyung pergi ia menjadi agak sensitive apabila melihat orang bermesraan" jelas Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tahu" acuhnya. Kai menyebalkan sekali bukan? "Lagi pula harusnya aku yang marah karena dia mengganggu kegiatan kita tadi, aku ingin menciummu tau" ucap Kai

"Hanya cium saja yang ada di otakmu eoh, bereskan pecahan belingnya, aku akan menghibur Sehun" tanpa ingin mendengar protes Kai, Kyungsoo segera bergegas menyusul Sehun di kamarnya.

"Yyaa yaa... yakkk!"

Ceklek!

Bugh~

"Ish, jinjjaaaaaaa..." geraman Kai menggema di ruangan itu.

.

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain**

.

Kai meletakkan dagunya diatas meja makan. Ia sedang menunggu sup tahu yang dipanaskan. Wajahnya merengut, bibirnya sedari tadi mengerucut kedepan.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Kai bangkit dari kursinya untuk mematikan kompor lalu menuangkan sup tahu itu ke dalam mangkuk. Menata nasi, sup tahu, dan bulgogi di atas meja. Kemudian duduk tenang menyantap makanan didepannya.

"Mau kutemani?"

Kai melirik sekilas pada seseorang di hadapannya "Tidak perlu" ujar Kai kembali menyuapkan nasi dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia tidak pergi tapi malah mendudukkan diri. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Memandangi Kai yang tampak sangat serius memakan makanannya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Kai berujar dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada piring dan mangkuk di meja.

Kyungsoo merona samar. "Aku tidak memandangmu.." ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai mendengus,"Mata besarmu jelas-jelas sedang memandangku" dan mata besar itu semakin membesar setelah melihat tangan Kai.

"Jarimu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat jari telunjuk Kai yang dililit plester "Apa karena membersihkan pecahan beling tadi?"

"Tidak usah bertanya hal yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, wasting your time" Kai merajuk, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

"Kenapa tidak hati-hati?"

"Aku kesal!"

"Sini aku lihat! Sepertinya kau tidak mengobobatinya dengan baik" Kyungsoo ingin meraih tangan Kai, namun Kai menjauhkan tangan Kirinya dari Kyungsoo

"Tidak usah.." Kai kembali menyendokan makanan kemulutnya,

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak ...

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu membersihkan pecahan belingnya hem,, baby" Kyungsoo sengaja menambahkan kata baby agar Kai sedikit luluh.

"Sama-sama baby"

BINGGO! Benarkan?, Kyungsoo terkikik kecil tanpa Kai sadari, karena Kai sendiri masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Tapi aku masih marah padamu hyung".

'Ck.. mana ada orang marah memberitahukan seperti itu' kyungsoo bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyum kemenangan Kai

"Poppo" Kai berucap dengan mulut penuh makanan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, mau poppo dimana? Disini?" kyung mencubit hidung kai, "Disini?" kyungsoo mencubit pipi kai "Atau,, disiniii~" Kyungsoo lalu mencubit-cubit pinggang Kai.

"Aahhaha~ yaa! hyung geli, aku sedang makan" jerit Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menggelitiknya.

"Habiskan makananmu, lalu aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dengan senang hati baby" Kai langsung mengambil mangkuk sup tahunya dan menyeruputnya langsung agar cepat-cepat habis. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kai.

Kai menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput supnya lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung.." panggil Kai pelan.

"Eumm.."

"Besok lusa aku ada schedule pribadi" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, mengernyitkan dahi ke arah namja itu.

"Schedule pribadi apa? Kau gaya sekali Kim Kai" Seru Kyungsoo sambil mencondongkan badan tiba-tiba. Kai refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Kai menelan makanannya di mulut kemudian menjawab "Aku ada pemotretan".

"Sendiri?"

Kai menggeleng "Tidak. Manager Lee belum memberi tahu siapa rekan ku nanti".

Kyungsoo kembali duduk tenang sambil mengangguk lucu. Kai juga kembali memakan makanannya. "Mau menemaniku?" Kai bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

Kyungsoo terdiam memandang lesu pada Kai. "Tidak bisa.." lirih Kyungsoo. Jujur padahal Ia ingin sekali menemani Kai, tapi Kyungsoo juga punya jadwal tersendiri.

"Ahh... aku tahu. Kau syuting kan?"

"hu'um,," Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke lokasi syuting lagi hyung?"

"Besok Kai, aku akan merindukanmu dan merindukan member lainnya".

Kai yang melihat hyung-nya tampak bersedih mengembangkan senyumnya. "It's ok! Aku akan lebih merindukanmu hyung" ujar Kai seraya membelai surai hitam itu.

.

 **L** **ove** **m** **e** **A** **gain**

.

"Yeobseo?"

"Eoh? Krystal-ssi?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan saat mendengar Kai menyebut nama Krystal.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Kai bersiap untuk tidur di kamar meraka. Tapi saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia mendapati Kai sedang berdiri di dekat balkon.

Mereka –Kai dan Krystal- tampak asik sekali berbicara di telepon, Kai bahkan melupakan waktu tidurnya .. juga Kyungsoo. Padahal tadi, Kai sendiri yang bilang jika Ia mengantuk.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Kyungsoo masih setia menunggu Kai kembali ke kasur. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai bosan. Ia menghampiri Kai, menepuk pelan pundak lebar itu. Kai menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Ayo tidur!"

Kai menjuhkan ponselnya. "Hyung tidur duluan saja, tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Kai masih menampakkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu menghela nafas "Baiklah.." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jaljjayo.." bisik Kai saat Kyungsoo sudah berbalik akan masuk ke kamar.

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah, menoleh kesamping, melirik Kai melalui bahunya. "Nado. Jaljja" balas Kyungsoo berbisik.

Saat tiba di depan Kasur, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata ketika dirasa jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman. Mulai menaiki ranjang, dan merebahkan diri di sana membelakangi posisi Kai yang juga membelakanginya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat meremas t-shirt bagian dada kirinya. Diramasnya dengan kuat kain itu sampai kumal. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat Kai mengacuhkan dirinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, pikirannya mulai lelah.

Kyungsoo jelas tahu jika Kai dan Krystal itu dekat. Ia juga tahu jika Kai pernah digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan personil GB f(x) itu. Kyungsoo tidak menyanggah itu, kedekatan mereka seperti lebih dari sekedar teman. Itu menurut pandangannya, tidak tahu dengan yang lain. Kyungsoo juga mengakui kalau Krystal memang cantik, sangat cantik, ia baik dan ramah, memiliki postur tubuh yang s-line. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh pada pesona seorang krystal yang sempurna? Tapi kenyataan itu memukul telak ke hati Kyungsoo, saat mengetahui kedekatan Kai dan Krystal. 'Bagaimana jika Kai menyukai Krystal?' batin Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong~"

Kai menyapa ceria para kru yang ada di tempat pemotretan. Namja itu menyapu pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat. Irisnya menemukan Krystal dan Taemin yang sedang asik berbincang.

"Krys! Taemin hyung!" Kai menghampiri mereka setengah berlari.

"Hi! Kai.." sapa Krytal memeluk sekilas tubuh tan itu dan Taemin mengusap kepala kai sambil tersenyum manis. Dan mereka mulai larut dalam pembicaraan ringan.

"Krystal, Kai, Taemin. Segera ganti pakaian kalian!" Salah satu staf mengintrupsi kegiatan ketiganya. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

Setelah semuanya siap. Kai, Krystal, dan Taemin mendengarkan baik-baik intruksi dari sang fotografer.

~Diwaktu yang sama, Ditempat yang berbeda~

Kyungsoo mengistirahakan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang disediakan oleh para staf, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seorang staf berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mocca?"

Ia tersenyum menyambut cup berisi mocca ice yang terlihat menggoda dari tangan didepannya. "Terimakasih, hyung!" kata Kyungsoo pada staf itu.

Orang itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo mulai menyeruput minuman manis itu. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, ia belum sempat melihat ponselnya sejak ia tiba di lokasi syuting kemarin, dia benar-benar sibuk hingga tidak sempat memberikan kabar pada yang lainnya.

"Jun hyung ponselku dimana?" tanyanya pada manager yang berada tak jauh darinya yang sedang berkipas-kipas kepanasan, salah satu manager EXO yang selalu setia menemaninya selama berada di lokasi syuting, Tak Youngjun.

"Ini, semalam kai menelpon tapi karena kau sudah tidur pulas aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu" jelas Manager Jun.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat saja hyung?" Kyungsoo memeriksa ponselnya benar saja ada 7 missed call dari Kai.

"Aku juga mengantuk sekali,, jadi aku langsung tidur hahaha..."

"Ish dasar" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

Kyungsoo senyam senyum sendiri membaca banyak pesan dari Kai dan beberapa pesan dari member lainnya.

 ** _Baby kau sudah sampai?_**

 ** _Baby kau sedang apa?_**

 ** _kau sudah mulai syuting ya?_**

 ** _Sudah makan? Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu_** ** _!_**

 ** _kenapa tidak membalas pesanku_** ** _?_**

 ** _hey hey_**

 ** _baiklah aku tidak peduli lagi_**

 ** _hem_**

 ** _baby?_**

Kyungsoo terkikik membacanya

 ** _Kau yakin tidak ingin membalas pesanku yang berwajah tampan ini?_**

 ** _Bahkan kau tidak mengangkat teleponku ;'(_**

 ** _Baiklah aku tidur_**

 ** _Aku marah padamu!_**

 ** _Jangan temui aku dimimpiku_** ** _! Ingat itu!_**

 ** _Aku yang akan menemuimu dimimpimu_**

Kyungsoo sumringah,, 'Kim Jongin so sweet aaaaaaakkkkkk!' jeritnya dalam hati, cukup dalam hati saja karena dia tidak ingin orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang itu menoleh padanya dan mengira dirinya aneh, cukup Manager Jun saja yang memperhatikannya sekarang dengan selalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam,

"Hyung punya asma?" Tanya kyungsoo, dan Manager Jun tidak menjawab hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya lelah, dasar aneh pikir Kyungsoo lalu Ia kembali membaca pesan Kai.

 ** _Sampai pagi pun kau tak memberiku kabar?_**

 ** _Kau sudah bangun kan hyung?_**

 ** _Kau keterlaluan_** ** _D_** ** _o_** ** _K_** ** _yungsoo_**

 ** _Baiklah aku menyerah_** ** _T_T_**

 ** _Aku akan pergi_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, tapi ingat aku sedang marah padamu_** ** _!_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Y_** ** _AAKKKK!_** ** _jawablah sekali saja sebelum aku sampai_** ** _.._**

 ** _Wxrtyuioplkjhgfdsabnmxbvbszxcadsklmdghpx_**

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat pesan terakhir kai yang hanya berisi huruf-huruf tak jelas,

Okke baiklah selanjutnya ia membaca pesan dari yang lainnya.

 ** _"_** ** _k_** ** _au baik-baik saja? Bagaimana syutingnya?"_** itu pesan dari Xiumin

 ** _"_** ** _D_** ** _yonie kau sedang apa? aku memakai ponsel chen karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk menguasai dapurmu hahaha fyi dapurmu berantakan hihihihiihahahahihihi"_** itu dari Baekhyun

 ** _"_** ** _H_** ** _yung aku ingin curhat_** ** _:'(_** ** _"_** yang ini pesan dari maknae galau

 ** _"_** ** _M_** ** _akanlah yang benar, jangan makan sembarangan, minum vitaminmu, dan istirahatlah yang cukup, aku akan memastikan itu pada_** ** _M_** ** _anager_** ** _J_** ** _un_** ** _._** ** _"_** itu pesan dari leader

 ** _"_** ** _K_** ** _yung,,_** ** _K_** ** _yungsoo,,_** ** _K_** ** _yungsoooooooo,,_** ** _K_** ** _yungsoooooooooooo1000x balas pesan si hitam, dia tidak bisa diam, mengganggu sekali, aku ingin tidur, btw bogoshipo, jangan sampai_** ** _K_** ** _ai & _****_B_** ** _aekhyunie baca pesan ini ayo segera hapus setelah kau baca, aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku merindukanmu sangat hahahaha"_** kyungsoo mendengus, dasar pabo gumamnya

 ** _"_** ** _maaf ini no siapa ya?"_** *gubragk* aish untung tidak sampai jatuh beneran, kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pesan itu, hyungnya yang ini benar-benar deh.

"Kyungsoo,, syuting 5 menit lagi akan segera mulai, kemarikan ponselmu!" ucap Manager Jun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas padahal Ia belum membaca pesan Jo Insung hyung, Ryewook hyung dan pesan dari temannya yang lainnya, bahkan ia belum sempat membalas pesan kai tapi Ia harus professional, Ia kembalikan ponselnya pada manager jun, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk syuting kembali, sungguh seminggu ini spertinya ia akan sangat sibuk.

.

 **Love** **M** **e** **A** **gain**

.

Seminggu Berlalu dan saat ini kyungsoo bersama xiumin dan manager Jun sedang berada di mobil menuju bandara untuk terbang ke Beijing karena mereka mengadakan Konser EXOluxion disana. Sekedar informasi member EXO lainnya sudah berangkat duluan kemarin, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin menyusul dipagi harinya karena semalam mereka masih sibuk dengan schedule pribadi masing-masing.

Xiumin begitupun Kyungsoo tidak ingin bolos dikegiatan EXO, mereka tidak mau membuat fansnya di Beijing kecewa karena tidak hadir, sehingga Kyungsoo sendiri seminggu ini benar-benar fokus pada syutingnya agar tidak mengecewakan pihak filmnya karena ia ingin bisa tetap hadir di setiap kegiatan EXO juga. Dia tidak ingin ada yang dikecewakan disini, dia selalu ingin membuat semua orang puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dan kesibukannya itulah yang membuatnya tidak update seminggu ini.

Di ambilnya ponsel di saku kanan skiny jeans biru yang ia pakai.

Membuka salah satu website yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah blog salah satu majalah yang akan ada Photoshoot Kai disana. Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat Kai berpose manly seorang diri. Kebawah,, terus kebawah..

DEG

"-dengan krystal.." gumamnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, memijit pangkal hidunya yang terasa nyeri hingga kepala. 'Seharusnya aku bisa menerkanya'. Tangannya kembali meraih benda persegi itu yang sempat terabaikan bebera detik lalu. Kembali di lihatnya foto-foto itu. Kai disana. Bersama Taemin, dan ... Krystal.

Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, menggebu-gebu ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesaknya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Tidak bisa menguapkan sesaknya kala mata bulat itu melihat Kai yang terbaring di paha Krystal sambil memeluk Taemin, melihata Kai yang bersandar nyaman di tubuh Krystal, melihat Kai yang berbaring miring dengan Krystal di sebelahnya. Walaupun Kai dan lain hanya menatap ke kamera, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan sesak yang dirasanya. Kyungsoo berusaha menoleransi semuanya. 'Ini profesionalitas..' batinnya meyakinkan diri.

"Hyung punya masker lebih?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Xiumin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Untuk apa kyungsoo? Kau sedang tidak flu kan?"

"Tidak hanya ingin saja" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

 _Setidaknya masker bisa menutup ekspresi mukaku yang jika tiba2 teringat foto-foto itu pasti cemberut tak tertahan seperti sekarang, aku tidak mau fans-fans_ _k_ _hawatir melihat ekspresi sedihku_ ,, monolog dalam hati kyungsoo terhenti karena melihat wajah Xiumin tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Bibir mu kenapa? sudah manyun tidak usah dimanyun-manyunkan, mau ku cium?" Xiumin terkikik sambil memberikan masker pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo langsung memakainya cepat dengan menunjukan sikap takut dicium meski ia sendiri tahu hyungnya itu hanya menggodanya.

"Ck.. kau ini" ucap Xiumin gemas dengan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

_o0o_

Beberapa jam berlalu, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sudah sampai di bandara Beijing, Ia menyapa fans-fansnya yang sudah menunggunya dengan membungkuk sopan dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, dan masker masih setia menutupi wajah tampannya yang sedang cemberut, ia masih sedih lebih ke kesal jika teringat foto-foto itu.

 _Awas kau kim kai, awas kau kim jongin, awas kau manusia hitam_ , gerutu kyungsoo dalam hati tak henti-hentinya.

"Kita akan naik monorel agar lebih cepat sampai lokasi konser" ucap Manager Jun menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Okay!" itu Xiumin yang menjawab sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"Kalian tenang saja, ada beberapa bodyguard dan staf yang akan mendampingi kita selama perjalanan" jelas Manager Jun

Mereka menaiki monorel dengan aman, Kyungsoo hanya diam saja diujung kursi selama perjalanan, dan tanpa menanyakan apa penyebabnya pun Xiumin sudah tahu, karena ia tadi meminjam ponsel kyungsoo untuk meminta lagu-lagu baru dan dilayar ponsel kyungsoo terpampang foto kai bersama Krystal dan Taemin, Kyungsoo lupa belum menutup app google chromenya.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Xiumin menghentikan Kyungsoo dari aktifitas melamunnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng,. Ia belum sarapan hanya sudah makan tadi pikirnya linglung, Kyungsoo sedang gagal fokus ya teman-teman maklumin.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan kau tau itu" Xiumin memberi wejangan, Kyungsoo mendelik pada Xiumin, kenapa hyungnya bisa tahu pikirnya.

"Aku melihat ponselmu, kau lupa menutup applikasinya" jelas Xiumin yang seolah tahu arti tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau seperti ini, orang-orang akan memandangmu lemah Kyungsoo" bisik Xiumin agar Manager Jun, staf dan bodyguard disekitar mereka tidak mendengar percakapan pribadi mereka.

"Berpikir positive lah, Kai orang yang professional sepertimu, kau tahu ia hanya mencintaimu" jelas Xiumin lagi, Kyungsoo membuka maskernya lalu ia membalas bisikan Xiumin.

"Aku tahu hyung, hanya saja Ia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku, dan juga sebelum aku pergi ke lokasi syuting minggu lalu Ia bercakap-cakap dengan Krystal ditelepon dan membiarkanku tidur lebih dulu, aku hanya hawatir Kai melupakanku terlebih seminggu ini aku hanya membalas pesannya sesekai saja" ujar Kyungsoo mencurahkan kegundahan hati dan pikirannya pada Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kau uji perhatiannya" saran Xiumin,

"Bisakah?" Tanya kyungsoo ragu.

"Jika ia tidak memperhatikanmu, itu berarti Ia tidak peduli lagi dan sudah melupakanmu" bisik Xiumin sambil terkikik, Ia senang menggoda dongsaeng imutnya.

"Aku becanda" lanjut Xiumin

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, yang harus kau ingat kita semua bekerja dengan professional, Kai juga begitu, dia sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat tahu gilanya dia di dorm tanpamu seminggu ini" bisik Xiumin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memikirkan sesuatu lalu Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit smirk imut andalannya persis seperti ketika sedang memerankan psikopat di dramanya baru-baru ini "Terimakasih hyung" ucapnya lalu merangkul Xiumin yang dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Xiumin.

Dibalik pelukan Xiumin, Kyungsoo masih bersmirk ria dengan memikirkan beberapa hal yang akan kalian ketahui di chapter selanjutnya nanti J

 **Kalau banyak yang review pasti dilanjut kalau banyak yang gak suka stop sampai disini saja ya** **J**

 **terimakasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF kolab ini :")**

 **Salam KSHS dari fafa dan flow^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Fafasoo202 / flowerdyo  
Title : Love Me Again  
Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, comedy  
Rated : G  
Length : 1 - ?

Main Cast : Kaisoo  
Other Cast : Krystal Jung, Lee Taemin, and other member exo

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BL**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN! EYD-tidak sesuai-_-**

 **CERITA TIDAK LAYAK BACA TT_TT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Readding Yeorubun^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2 UP]**

 **Backsound : G. Soul – Love Me Again**

 ** _Note : Saran untuk para readers. Sebaiknya waktu baca ff LMA ini sambil dengerin lagu backsound-nya_** ** _J_** **** ** _Supaya feelnya lebih dapet..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kau uji perhatiannya" saran Xiumin,

"Bisakah?" Tanya kyungsoo ragu.

"Jika ia tidak memperhatikanmu, itu berarti Ia tidak peduli lagi dan sudah melupakanmu" bisik Xiumin sambil terkikik, Ia senang menggoda dongsaeng imutnya.

"Aku becanda" lanjut Xiumin

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, yang harus kau ingat kita semua bekerja dengan professional, Kai juga begitu, dia sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat tahu gilanya dia di dorm tanpamu seminggu ini" bisik Xiumin menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memikirkan sesuatu lalu Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit smirk imut andalannya persis seperti ketika sedang memerankan psikopat di dramanya baru-baru ini "Terimakasih hyung.." ucapnya lalu merangkul Xiumin yang dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Xiumin

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sudah berada di backstage tempat diadakannya konser. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan yang disediakan untuk member EXO, teman-temannya sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Perlihatkan senyummu!" ucap Xiumin ketika akan membuka pintu yang didepannya bertulisakan EXO ROOM, Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum manis menuruti perintah hyungnya.

"Annyeoong Dongsaengdeul~" seru Xiumin sedikit berteriak dan mengagetkan member EXO lainnya.

"Annyeong Minseok hyung, eh ada Dyoni juga... hey annyeong!" baekhyun yang berucap pertama, dan diikuti seruan dari yang lainnya bersamaan, hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

Xiumin memeluk member EXO satu-satu, begitu pun Kyungsoo.

Pertama-tama Kyungsoo memeluk orang terdekat dengannya diruangan itu, "Suho hyung, Bogoshippo!" ucapnya.

"Nado Kyung, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Suho lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan mengusap pipi gembul Kyungsoo

"Aku baik, ada Jun hyung yang menjagaku sesuai petuahmu" Kyungsoo memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau Kyungsoo?" Tanya Lay yang sejak tadi ada disamping Suho.

"Kenapa hitam begini?" Lay menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kyungsoo kan putih, Myeonie apa benar dia Kyungsoo kita?" lanjut Lay polos.

"Iya hyung ini aku, DO—KYUNG-SOO" Sahut Kyungsoo mengeja namanya.

"Baiklah sini peluk, aku merindukanmu.." Lay memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Nado hyung.." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu "Hyung kau jahat, kenapa tidak menyimpan nomor ponselku?"

"Eoh? Ahh,,aku lupa" ucap Lay dengan ekspresi imutnya "Nomormu baru ya Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo cengo mendengar pertanyaan dari hyung-nya yang satu itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, 'Hahhh,,, penyakit lupanya kambuh lagi' batin Kyungsoo sabar.

"Ish, ponsel sama nomor hyung kan yang baru!"

"O iya,, aku lupa. Hehehe~"

"Lay, ayo antar aku menemui manager" ucap Suho yang sedari tadi memang betah berada disamping Lay.

"Dan kyungsoo kau lihat sebelahmu" ucap Suho yang lalu merangkul Lay meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan lalu tersenyum melihat orang disebelahnya yang sejak tadi sudah meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyum bodoh

"Hey park, kau tidak merindukanku kan? Karena aku juga tidak merindukanmu" Kyungsoo terkikik dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak. Hey kalian semua, dengar! Aku tidak merindukan Kyungsoo hahaha..." seru Chanyeol dengan suara besarnya dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang wajahnya berubah merah karena sesak.

"Yak, lepas! Kau mau membuatnya mati, eoh?" Baekkie menarik tangan Chanyeol paksa, setelah terlepas.. Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan mendapatkan usapan dari Chen dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa? kau cemburu ya chagi?" Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun menggodanya.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo itu anak kita, untuk apa aku cemburu" Baekhyun melipat tangan di dadanya.

Bugh..

Kyungsoo memukul Chanyeol dengan tasnya.

"Aww.. aww.." jerit Baekhyun. Karena setelah memukul Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjewer telinga Baekhyun.

"Berhenti bermain drama rumah-rumahan, aku bukan anak kaliaaann..." pekik Kyungsoo berapi-api.

"Ish dasar anak durhaka, Chanyeol kenapa kita punya anak durhaka seperti dia? Uhuhu~ hiks.." ucap Baekhyun manja menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Iya chagi, sebaiknya kita membuat anak baru lagi dan biarkan anak durhaka kita itu nanti jadi batu" Chanyeol merangkul dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"TERSERAHLAAAAHH" teriak Kyungsoo kesal melihat adegan drama ChanBaek, lalu Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya berniat menyapa Chen yang sepertinya sejak tadi ada didekatnya, namun sekarang ia melihat Chen sudah duduk manis disamping Xiumin, mereka sedang melepas rindu pikir kyungsoo memaklumi, padahal ia ingin menanyakan kabar keadaan dapurnya yang selama Ia tinggal dikuasai Chen.

Ah lupakan Chen, lupakan dapur, Kyungsoo melihat lurus kedepan dan matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan tajam orang yang paling Ia rindukan.

"Kyungsoo hyung" ucap orang tersebut, KAI.

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, Ia ingin segera memeluk hyung yang Ia rindukan.

"Hai! Kai.." kyungsoo menyapa Kai dengan senyum manisnya,

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Belum sempat Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan kini yang Kai lihat Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk.

 _'_ _Dia tidak merindukanku_ _'_ , gumam Kai menunduk tersenyum miris.

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

Sejak rehearsal sampai encore konser, Kyungsoo selalu menghindar dari Kai, tidak ada moment moment Kaisoo seperti biasanya, Kai tidak berani memulai interaksi dengan Kyungsoo, Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Kyungsoo jika ada kesempatan seperti di lagu terakhir yang mereka nyanyikan sekarang, sampai berakhirnya lagu, mereka sama-sama pura-pura tidak melihat meski mereka bersampingan.

Ketika lagu berakhir kyungsoo berjalan cepat lebih dahulu menuju stage utama, sebelum Kai berhasil menyusul Kyungsoo, Ia melihat Sehun lebih dulu mendekati Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya, lalu Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling berbisik dengan masih dalam posisi tangan Sehun di pundak Kyungsoo dan tangan Kyungsoo di pinggang Sehun.

Dada Kai sesak melihatnya, kenapa orang yang Ia harapkan ketika bertemu akan saling melepas rindu seperti XiuChen, malah seperti orang asing. Kyungsoo seperti tidak peduli lagi padanya, apa Kyungsoo sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, pikir Kai lesu.

Kai yang tadi berniat berjalan kearah Kyungsoo akhirnya mengubah haluannya, Ia sedih namun Ia ingat masih di atas stage, Ia harus professional, Ia tetap mencoba tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada fans.

Disisi lain..

"Hyung, kau tidak kasihan pada si hitam?" Bisik Sehun.

"Biarkan saja Sehun, terimakasih karena kau banyak membantu rencanaku seperti saat ini"

"Hmmm..." gumam Sehun "Kakimu masih sakit ya hyung? Aku beberapa kali melihat ekspresimu seperti menahan sakit ketika dance tadi" lanjut sehun.

"Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan suka memaksakan diri, setelah sampai hotel aku akan memberikan krim pegal pada kakimu"

"Terimakasih Sehun"

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

Setelah konser hari pertama selesai mereka langsung kembali ke hotel. Kai sekarang sedang berada di kamar hotel yang ditempati ChanBaek, Ia sedang menumpang makan di kamar duo happy virus sebelum masuk ke kamar hotelnya yang ia tempati tentu saja bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak makan dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol "Hobby mu ya mengganggu dinerku dengan Baek?"

"Lebih sering hyung yang menggangguku dan Kyungsoo jika di dorm" Kai mencibir.

"Sudahlah Chan, anggap saja Kai anak kita" Baek menengahi, oh tolong jangan mulai main rumah-rumahan lagi.

"Hyung, biarkan aku makan dengan tenang disaat pikiranku tidak tenang" pinta Kai.

"Tidak tenang kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah rumit, aku pusing, jadi tidak nafsu makan,, aku selesai" Kai menyimpan sumpitnya.

"Tidak nafsu makan, tapi habis" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Kai sepertinya kaki Kyungsoo masih bermasalah, aku lihat tadi Ia seperti menahan sakit ketika perform" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hn.." gumam Kai tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? sana pijat kaki Kyungsoo!" jelas Baekhyun dengan memberi aroma terapi pada Kai yang Ia ambil didalam tas disampingnya.

"Chagi pijat aku juga..." rengekkan namja tiang listrik mulai terdengar. Baek mendelik jengah.

"Tuh pijat Chanyeol juga" perintah Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Ya! Aku memintamu Baek. Kenapa malah menyuruh si hitam itu?" Chanyeol geram.

"Baiklah hyung aku ke kamarku dulu" ucap Kai yang lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar ChanBaek.

Kai berjalan menuju kamar hotelnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar ChanBaek, mungkin dengan memberi ini bisa menghangatkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo pikirnya.

 _'_ _Uh_ _?_ _tidak dikunci_ _'_ gumam Kai melihat pintu kamarnya yang tidak ditutup rapat, begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya Ia melihat Sehun yang sedang memberi krim pegal pada kaki Kyungsoo, Kai membeku sesaat.

"Hahaha geli Sehun.. jangan menggelitik kakiku"

Gelak tawa Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai, lalu Ia buru-buru memasukan aroma terapi yang Ia pegang ke dalam kantong celananya dan lalu mendekatkan ponsel yang sedari ia pegang ke telinganya.

"Halo? Iya hyung, hem iya"

Kai berpura-pura sedang bertelepon lalu Ia melewati Sehun dan Kyungsoo begitu saja, berjalan menuju balkon.

"Ish bahkan Ia tidak peduli pada cideramu hyung" geram Sehun.

"Biarkan saja Hun.." ucap Kyungsoo sedih memandang punggung Kai.

"Jangan bersedih, sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita banyak tentang luhan hyung padamu tapi sepertinya hyung butuh bicara dengan si hitam itu.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Cha!... sudah selesai, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu hyung"

"Gomawoyo, Hun-ah.." kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kalau butuh sesuatu hubungi dongsaengmu yang tampan ini" ucap Sehun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel KaiSoo.

Kyungsoo menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, sungguh Ia sedih dan kesal, Kai benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padanya. Ia menjauhi Kai hanya ingin melihat reaksi Kai yang mungkin akan marah atau protes padanya tapi sepertinya ini diluar dugaan, Kai terlihat tidak peduli lagi bahkan ketika Ia menjauhinya pun Kai benar-benar tidak peduli.

 _'_ _Aku harus bicara padanya_ _'_ batin Kyungsoo. ' _A_ _h tapi kakiku sedang panas, aku juga lelah dan mengantuk, sebaiknya besok saja aku berbicara dengannya, lagipula sekarang aku masih kesal, setidaknya kepalaku harus dingin dulu biar tidak meledak ketika berbicara dengannya, aku tidak ingin membuat hubungan kami semakin buruk_ _'_ pikir Kyungsoo lalu Ia menaiki kasurnya dan bersiap tidur.

Sementara itu...

... Kai sedang bersedih di balkon. Pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik di depan sana. Entah apa yang Ia lihat. Yang jelas, pikiran Kai melayang memikirkan hubungannya dengan namja mungil di dalam kamar itu.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam. Memori kepalanya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang nampak senang dengan kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya. Melihatnya tertawa, membuat hati Kai merasakan nyeri yang hebat. Kyungsoo tertawa bukan karenanya. Bukannya Kai tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo tertawa bersama orang lain, Ia hanya kesal. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa dihadapan orang lain. Tapi di depan Kai, Kyungsoo terlihat enggan menunjukkan itu semua.

Kai berdecak kesal seraya mengusap frustasi surainya. Kai merogoh saku skiny jeans yang Ia kenakan. Mengambil aroma terapi yang 'tadinya' ingin Ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kakinya. Ditatapnya sendu botol kecil itu.

"Dasar Sehun penikung! Dia kan sudah punya Luhan hyung..." Kai bersungut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

5 menit berlalu...

Kai belum juga mendapatkan jalan keluar untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Drrrttt~ Drrrttt~

Kai tersentak merasakan getaran di saku kiri jeansnya.

 ** _Krystal_** **** ** _is Calling!_**

Ditatapnya sebentar benda persegi itu, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jeans. Kai sedang tidak bersemangat untuk berbicara. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu. Pikirannya terlalu kalut.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kai menghela nafas. Kai menendang kuat pagar besi di balkon itu.

"Arghh!"

Bodoh.

Kai terpekik pelan sambil memegangi ujung kakinya. Ia jadi semakin kesal.

Mendengus sekali kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar. Kai terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tidur nyaman di kasur king size itu. Garis tipis terpatri di bibir Kai. Perlahan Ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok di samping kasur. Di pandangnya wajah putih yang sedikit coklat itu. Kai mendudukkan dirinya. Melipat tangannya di atas kedua lutut yang Ia tekuk. Rasa rindu belum juga hilang, padahal Kyungsoo sudah kembali berjam-jam yang lalu. Tak tahu kenapa, rasanya Kai jauh sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal sebenarnya mereka sangat dekat, seperti sekarang.

"Hyung menjauhiku!... Ya kan?" gumam Kai seorang diri.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya lagi.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir heart itu. Kai terkekeh. Kyungsoo pasti sangat lelah.

"Nae.. jinjja bogoshippo hyung!" kata terakhir Kai sebelum pelan-pelan medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Chup~

Kai mengecup pelan hidung bangir itu.

"Nghh..." Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Kai dengan sigap menjauhkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Jaljjayo, Kyungsoo hyung!" bisik Kai sebelum ikut merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

 **Oh Yeah! C'mon!** ****

 **Take your time** **  
waenji dugeundaeneun bam-iya (No No No No x 2)** **  
So tonight** **  
dal kkeutkkaji dallyeogabolkka (Yea Yea Yea Yea x 2)**

"Ughh..." Kai bangun dari tidurnya karena suara alarm dari ponselnya.

 **Just right** **  
sidong-eul geol-eo egsel-e bal-eul ollyeo** **  
modeun geos-i teugbyeolhae** **  
neowaneun jal eoullyeo** **  
mueos-eul wonhadeon Imma make it w-**

Pipp..

Kai mematikan alarm ponselnya berniat tidur kembali namun tiba-tiba ia teringat orang yang semalam tertidur pulas disampingnya sudah tidak ada.

 _Kyungsoo hyung kemana_ tanyanya entah pada siapa karena Ia bertanyapun dalam hati.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu melihat ponselnya.

"Sudah jam 9 ternyata" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia teringat semalam Krystal menelponnya, ada apa ya pikirnya, semalam Ia sedang sedih memikirkan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo hingga tidak mungkin menjawab telpon dari siapapun. Lalu Kai berniat menelpon Krystal balik.

"Hallo krys!" sapa Kai ketika telponnya tersambung.

 _"_ _Y_ _a kai, kemana kau semalam tidak mengangkat telponku"_

"Aku tidur, ada apa?"

 _"_ _K_ _au ingat judul novel romantis dulu yang taemin oppa ceritakan pada kita? Aku ingin membelinya tapi aku lupa judulnya, aku ingin tanya langsung pada taemin oppa tapi ia sedang sibuk persiapan repackage, sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan mengurus ponselnya"_

"Apa ya? Hmm,,," Kai terlihat berpikir.

 _"_ _A_ _yolah kai, ingatanmu kan tidak seburuk aku"_

Ceklek

"I love you baby" ucap Kai, malangnya nasibmu Kai, kau mengucapkan kata itu tepat disaat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"KIM JONGIIINNN" teriak Kyungsoo kesal, Kyungsoo benar-benar naik pitam sekarang, melihat Kai asik bertelepon dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu, sedangkan Kai terperanjat kaget, Ia buru-buru mematikan teleponnya.

"H,,hyung aku bisa jelaskan" Kai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeram dan menepis tangan kanan Kai yang memegang bahunya, lalu Kyungsoo merebut ponsel yang sedari tadi Kai pegang ditangan kirinya. Kyungsoo mengutak-atik ponsel Kai.

"KRYSTAL?" pekik Kyungsoo, Kai meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kai" lirih Kyungsoo dengan satu air mata yg lolos tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"Ku mohon hyung dengar dulu penjelasanku" pinta Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo namun (lagi) kyungsoo menepis tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" seru kyungsoo sambil menghapus sendiri air mata dipipinya.

 _Drrrtt_ _.._ _drrtt_ _.._ _drrttt_

Ponsel Kai yang dipegang Kyungsoo bergetar, ada satu panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo melihat nama krystal yang terpampang di ponsel milik Kai.

Pipp..

Kyungsoo menggeser tanda merah pada ponsel kai.

"Pacarmu menelpon lagi" ucap kyungsoo sedih.

"Dia bukan pacarku! hyung sekali saja dengar penjelasanku".

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Jelas-jelas aku mendengar kau mengucapkan I love u baby padanya.. hiks.." kali ini tidak hanya satu air mata namun banyak air mata yg lolos dari mata Kyungsoo, Ia merasa nyeri pada hatinya mengucapkan kembali kata-kata Kai yang ia dengar tadi. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan melihat drama ber-genre sad pun Kyungsoo jarang menangis. Ia mempunyai batin yang kuat. Tapi lihat sekarang! Hanya karena seorang Kai. Air mata yang sangat jarang Ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang, akhirnya tumpah tanpa bisa di tahan. Betapa berpengaruhnya sosok Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"A,-aa ... hiks,,,, aku,, ing"

 _Drrttt_ _..._ _drrttt_

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena ponsel Kai kembali bergetar, dengan emosi Kyungsoo menggeser tanda merah pada ponsel itu kembali.

"Aku ingin kita putus Kai" sambung Kyungsoo dengan masih terisak.

DEG

Kai tersenyum miris sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan disaat seperti ini Do Kyungsoo, seolah-olah aku yang salah padahal kau memang ingin berpisah denganku kan?" ucap Kai akhirnya.

Hati Kyungsoo terasa teriris mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Kau menjauhiku, kau menghindar dariku, sebelumnya kau memang menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir kan Kyungsoo" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Kepala Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendadak pusing. Disini Ia yang merasa tersakiti tapi kenapa malah Kai yang menyudutkannya. Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Kau salah Kai, aku memang menghindar darimu tapi bukan karena aku menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir aku hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan oktaf tertinggi yang ia mampu, Ia benar-benar emosi sekarang.

Kai diam. Ia mencerna baik-baik setiap kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan tadi.

"Be,, benarkah?" Tanya Kai, hatinya mencelos ketika sudah dapat menangkap baik-baik ucapan Kyungsoo.

 _Drrttt_ _..._ _drrrtt_ _..._ _drttt_

Krystal menelpon lagi.

Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!

Kyungsoo memukul-mukulkan ponsel Kai pada tembok didekatnya.

 _Drrtt_ _..._ _drrttt_

"SIALAN!" Kyungsoo menjerit.

Dugh! Dugh! Brakkkk!

Kyungsoo membanting ponsel Kai hingga baterai ponselnya terpencar.

"Kita putus Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo final lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang kemudian terduduk lemas, Kai mengambil bagian-bagian ponselnya yang terpisah-pisah,

"Hiks..." Kai tidak bisa menahan lagi kesedihannya, hubungannya berakhir, sungguh ia tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir, Ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"kenapa begini? Hiks..." ucap Kai sambil memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Ceklek!

"Kai kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba ada suara Xiumin.

"Hiks... hiks... " Kai tidak menjawab, lalu Xiumin mendekati Kai dan mengusap punggung Kai.

"Tenangkan dirimu, apapun masalah kalian, jika nanti Kyungsoo sudah tenang dan kau sudah tenang, kalian bisa membicarakannya lagi dengan baik"

"Hmm... hiks~" Kai mengangguk.

"Cha! Sekarang mandi, habis mandi kau harus makan, sejam lagi kita semua akan berangkat menuju tempat konser"

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka berada di atas stage exoluxion, mereka sedang berbicara pada fans diakhir acara, Kai menutup kepalanya dengan topi untuk sedikit menutup matanya, rasanya Ia ingin menangis karena Kyungsoo selalu menghindarinya sejak kejadian tadi pagi.

Kai berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyungsoo yang ada di ujung barisan, ini saat yang tepat karena Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menghindarinya terang-terangan didepan para fansnya.

"Hyung maafkan aku" ucap Kai pelan setelah berada di samping Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ku mohon dengar penjelasanku sekali saja" lanjut Kai penuh harap, Kai hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo sedih.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada fans, Ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan kai, Ia tidak ingin tiba-tiba menangis di atas stage.

Setelah konser selesai mereka kembali ke hotel, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya lebih dulu dan mengunci pintu.

Tok tok tok

Kai mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

PUK

Tepukan dibahunya membuat Kai segera menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Sudah Kai biarkan Kyungsoo hyung istirahat, besok pagi kau bisa berbicara padanya" ucap Sehun.

"Kau bisa tidur denganku, aku bosan tidur sendiri" kata Sehun lalu menarik tangan Kai untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

 **Oh Yeah! C'mon!** ****

 **Take your time** **  
waenji dugeundaeneun bam-iya (No No No No x 2)** **  
So tonight** **  
dal kkeutkkaji dallyeogabolkka (Yea Yea Yea Yea x 2)**

 **Just right** **  
...**

Alarm ponsel Kai berbunyi.

Pip!

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo hyung" gumam Kai yang setelah tersadar langsung teringat Kyungsoo, Kai memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, semalam Ia bergadang bersama Sehun main game untuk mengurangi kepenatan pikirannya.

Kai bangun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke luar menuju arah kamarnya masih dengan rambut yang acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, Kyungsoo pasti sudah bangun pikirnya.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung buka pintunya, aku ingin mengambil baju" alasan yang tepat Kim Jongin. Bangganya dalam hati

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo hyung? Kau sudah bangun kan? Buka pintunya!" lanjutnya.

"Hei Kai!" seru manager Lee menghampiri Kai "Ini kunci kamarmu".

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. "D.O. hyung dimana?"

Kerutan dalam tercetak di kening Seunghwan. "Dia sudah berangkat ke korea 1 jam yang lalu, kita akan menyusulnya 1 jam lagi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

Hay! Hay! Halola,,,, fafa dan flowerdyo bawa next chap.2 LMA nih^^... jujur terhura banget liat ada yang nagih nih ff abal-abal. :")

Ohh,, iya. Ini sekedar informasi. Fafa gak tau disini ada yang bingung apa enggk. :3  
Ini kan ff kolaborasi, nah.. tulisan tangan orang kan beda-beda tuh. Jadi yang nulis banyak humor di LMA ini author flowerdyo =)) kalo yang galon-galonnya baru fafa XD Makanya mungkin ada yang aneh sama nih ff di masalah pembahasaannya. Tapi tenang, kita berdua saling koreksi kok ^-^

Untuk chp.2 ini secara keseluruhan banyak author flowerdyo yang ngetik. Fafa Cuma nambah2 doang :D

Oke... udh dulu curcolnya. Sampai ketemu di chp.3 readers-nim! *bow*

Annyeong~,,, *lambaikan tangan bareng KaiSoo*  
Salam KSHS dari fafa dan flowerdyo.. Saranghae... 3 :*


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Fafasoo202 / flowerdyo  
Title : Love Me Again  
Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, comedy  
Rated : T  
Length : 1 - 3

Main Cast : Kaisoo  
Other Cast : Krystal Jung, Lee Taemin, and other member exo

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BL**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN! EYD-tidak sesuai-_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Readding Yeorubun^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 3 UP]**

 **Backsound : G. Soul – Love Me Again**

 ** _Note : Saran untuk para readers. Sebaiknya waktu baca ff LMA ini sambil dengerin lagu backsound-nya_** ** _J_** ** _Supaya feelnya lebih dapet..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai bangun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke luar menuju arah kamarnya masih dengan rambut yang acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, Kyungsoo pasti sudah bangun pikirnya.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung buka pintunya, aku ingin mengambil baju" alasan yang tepat Kim Jongin. Bangganya dalam hati

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo hyung? Kau sudah bangun kan? Buka pintunya!" lanjutnya.

"Hei Kai!" seru manager Lee yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kai "Ini kunci kamarmu".

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. "D.O. hyung dimana?"

Kerutan dalam tercetak di kening Seunghwan. "Dia sudah berangkat ke korea 1 jam yang lalu, kita akan menyusulnya 1 jam lagi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

Cklek!

Pintu bercat putih itu telah di buka oleh namja tan bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai. Helaan nafas berat terhembus dari bibir penuh Kai saat memasuki ruangan yang telah ditinggalkan penghuni satunya, Kyungsoo.

Kai menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar. Rapi dan bersih. Pasti Kyungsoo sudah membersihkannya lebih dulu, begitu pikir Kai.

Kai berjalan ke arah kasur king size dengan sprei putih itu. Merebahkan diri dan membiarkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menggantung disisi kasur. Kai meletakkan sebelah tangannya menutupi mata.

 ** _"_** ** _K_** ** _ita putus_** ** _K_** ** _ai_** ** _!_** ** _"_**

Tanpa sadar buliran asin dari mata Kai mulai berjatuhan saat perkataan Kyungsoo terngiang di kepalanya.

"Akkhhhhh!"

Kai menggerakkan badan tak karuan di atas kasur itu. Bantal-bantal berserakan kemana-kemana. Sprei putih tak lagi pada tempatnya. Jika bisa, rasanya Kai ingin sekali mengahancurkan bangunan bertingkat ini, merobohkan tiap pilar dan dinding-dinding yang menjadi pondasi bangunan itu. Merubahnya menjadi kepingan yang tidak berguna dan kemudian dibuang. Seperti hubungannya.. Hancur,, mungkin? Entahlah...

Kai terengah setelah selesai dengan acara 'mengamuk' yang Ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu. Matanya sudah basah karena air mata.

Kai tidak ingin putus. Sangat tidak ingin. Tapi kekasihnya.. eh? Ralat,, 'mantan kekasih'nya itu mengucapkan kata yang tidak ingin Kai dengar tanpa mau tahu bagaimana perasaan Kai nantinya?

 _'_ _Dia meninggalkan ku begitu saja? Aku akan memperhatikannya jika Dia bilang merasa di acuhkan olehku, lagipula bukannya Dia yang mengacuhkanku selama Ia sibuk syuting. Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidak mau sedikit saja mendengar penjelasanku? Atau memang Ia tidak mencintaiku lagi?'_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Kai. Sampai-sampai rasanya ingin pecah karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Astaga,, Kai nyaris gila hanya memikirkan 'Kyungsoo' pagi ini.

Tok tok tok

Cklek!

Kai memandang manusia yang dengan beraninya membuka pintu tanpa seizin sang pemilik dengan wajah yang terlihat,, ugh~ sangat mengerikan.

"Woah! Ada acara apa disini?"

Kai memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"Kau sedang pesta apa? Kenapa tidak mengajak aku dan yang lain?"

Kai menggeram tertahan. "Mau apa?"

Orang itu terkikik mendengar jawaban ketus dari Kai. Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di samping Kai. "Hei! Releks sedikit man.." katanya sambil menepuk bahu kiri Kai.

Kai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada makhluk di sampaingnya. _'Ya Tuhan,, aku hanya ingin sendiri, tapi kenapa Kau malah mengirimkan si tiang listrik ini?'_ sesal Kai dalam hati.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Masa iya seorang lelaki menangis, menjijikan sekali".

Kai membulatkan matanya. _'Ya ampun orang ini.. seperti dia tidak pernah menangis saja'_

"Heh! Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, sebaiknya kau keluar!" Ujar Kai sarkastik.

"Ahh,, aku masih mengantuk". Orang itu merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kasur.

"Yak!" Kai berteriak pada orang itu, tapi yang diteriaki tidak merespon sama sekali. Kai menjadi semakin kesal dengan hadirnya -si tiang listrik-.

"Yakk! Ku bilang keluaaaaarrrrr!"

Kai menarik-narik tangan orang itu hingga dia berdiri. Kemudian mendorongnya menuju pintu.

"Heeeehhh,, tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Orang itu menahan Kai yang ingin menutup pintu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau 30 menit lagi kita akan check out dari hotel".

Brak!

Kai menutup pintu dengan kasar. "Aku tidak ingin pulang.." kata Kai dari dalam kamar.

"Oh? Jinjja?" Orang yang berada di luar kamar hotel Kai membelalak kaget. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi cengiran yang lebar sarat akan kejahilan.

"Yeay! Berarti aku bisa tidur berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Wohhooooo!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah di depan kamar mandi. Ia segera berbalik menuju pintu hotel setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan manusia tiang listrik di depan kamarnya.

Cklek!

"YAK! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU, CHANYEOL HYUUUUUUNG!" Teriak Kai pada Chanyeol yang sudah berlari menjauhi kamar Kai dengan tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk menumpukkan sikunya diatas paha seorang diri. Ia sedang berada di bandara, duduk dikursi menunggu manager Jun yang sedang ke toilet. Sembari menunggu, Kyungsoo kembali membuka ponselnya.

Decakan kecil keluar dari bibir heart shapes Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa tangannya malah kembali membuka 'foto-foto' sialan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. Ia tahu, para netter pasti sedang mengambil potretnya. Bisa habis jika semua orang tahu perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu Kai? Rasanya ingin sekali aku membencimu!" Kyungsoo menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Helaan nafas terhembus sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa membencimu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak memikirkanmu. Aku harus bagaimana, eoh?"

Kyungsoo meringis ketika membuka foto dimana Kai sedang berbaring menyamping dengan Krystal di sebelahnya.

Mata bulatnya memanas, siap meluncurkan bulir-bulir bening yang asin. Beruntung Kyungsoo memakai topi serta masker, jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan jika ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya kemudian membuangnya perlahan seraya menggerakkan tangan memasukkan benda persegi itu ke dalam saku jeansnya.

Ahh... itu dia, pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang akan segera berangkat. Kyungsoo segera bergegas. Saat tiba nanti, jadwal syuting sudah menunggunya.

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

Kai dan yang lain tiba di bandara Incheon, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Rasanya aneh bagi Kai karena tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo sejak peristiwa pagi itu hingga kini. Suho Cs, berjalan beriringan menuju mobil mereka.

"Kai ponselmu kenapa?" tanya manager Lee yang berjalan disamping kai dan tidak sengaja melihat ponsel yang sedang dipegang Kai.

"Jatuh" jawab Kai singkat, moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

Manager Lee mengkerutkan dahinya "Kenapa hancur dibagian ujungnya saja? Itu seperti sengaja dipukulkan pada benda keras".

Kai tidak menjawab, bukan karena ia malas menjawab tapi karena memang Kai tidak mendengarkan ucapan manager Lee selanjutnya, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akan Kyungsoo.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh Kai, manager Lee menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu langkah Chanyeol yang beberapa meter dibelakangnya, "Dia kenapa?" bisik manager Lee pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya, Kai sekarang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Biasa, masalah anak muda" lalu Chanyeol menyengir ala kuda.

"Besok Kai ada schedule bersama Suho dan Baekhyun, aku takut masalahnya membuat Ia tidak focus" manager Lee menghela nafasnya.

"Tenang saja hyung kan ada aku" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul merangkul bahu manager Lee.

"Aku percayakan padamu Baek"

-o0o-

Sesampainya di dorm~

"Hahhhh... aku lelah sekali!" Itu lengkingan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunniee lelah ne? Sini-sini biar aku pijitkan.." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke sofa di ruang tengah kemudian mulai memijit bahu Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya yang mengembang.

"Akh! Yak! Jangan terlalu keras!" Baekhyun mendelik kesal pada Chanyeol di balik punggungnya.

"Hehehe~ mian.."

Kai memutar bola matanya melihat pasangan happy virus itu. Membuat moodnya makin turun melihat kedua orang yang selalu heboh itu terus menempel.

Bugh!

Bahu kanan Kai terdorong kedepan saat seseorang menabraknya. Rupanya Chen. "Maaf Kai!" teriaknya yang berlari ke arah dapur.

"Eh! Aku yang lebih dulu mengambilnya!"

"Ayolah Xiumin sekali-sekali mengalah padaku!"

"Tidak mauuuuu!"

Itu pasti pasangan ChenMin yang sedang memperebutkan makanan. Namja tan itu menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya beralih pada SuLay yang melewatinya begitu saja. Mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan sesekali tertawa bersama. Kai makin merengut. 'Apa cuma aku yang tidak memiliki pasangan?' teriaknya dalam hati.

Puk!

"Jangan berdiri di depan pintu, kau menghalangi jalan masuk. Dasar hitam!"

Kai tersentak di tempatnya. Kai memandang Sehun dengan wajah innconnect. 'Benar. Sehun kan juga tidak memiliki pasangan. Kkkk~' batinnya tertawa nyaring. 'Pasti suasana hatinya juga buruk' itu perkiraan Kai.

"Eh? Yaaakkk! Sehuuunn,, tunggu aku" teriak Kai setelah sadar dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Manager Lee hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat anak-anaknya yang asik dengan dunia sendiri.

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

"Heh, Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah flat.

"Aku tidur disini saja ya?"

Masih dengan wajah datarnya Sehun menjawab. "Terserah".

Brak!

Pintu kamar mandi berdebam nyaring saat Sehun menutupnya. Kai mendesis pelan. "Ughh.. suasana hatinya lebih buruk dariku".

Kai mengalihkan matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Lama ia terdiam. Termenung lebih tepatnya. Lagi-lagi perkataan Kyungsoo mengganggu kinerja otaknya.

Kai memejamkan matanya dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi. Tiba-tiba aroma maskulin memasuki indera penciumannya. Kai membuka mata dan terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Kyu-kyungsoo hyung!?"

Tanpa berkata lagi Kai segera memeluk tubuh yang setengah menindihnya itu. "Astaga hyung... aku merindukanmu!"

"Kyaa! Lepaskan! Kau sudah gila Kim!"

"Aku tidak gila hyung,, kau tidak merindukanku?" Kai menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo.

Yang ditatap hanya membelalak kaget. 'Apa-apaan?'

Tubuh dalam dekapan Kai menegang saat dengan perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Plak!

"Yak! Sadarlah.."

Kai tertegun mendengar aksen cadel khas seorang Sehun. Tunggu 'Sehun?'

"Huaaahhhh,,,, kenapa memelukku?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjungkal ke lantai sementara dirinya meringsut ke sudut ranjang sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Bodoh! Kau yang memelukku..." sewot Sehun seraya memegang buttnya.

Kai terdiam. Seingatnya tadi Ia memeluk Kyungsoo. "T-tadi... tadi itu yang ku peluk adalah Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa berubah menjadi dirimu!"

Beberapa detik berlalu...

"HUAAHAHAHAHA..."

Tawa Sehun meledak seketika, membuat kening Kai mengerut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Hey! Kau sedang sakit ya. Jelas-jelas kau memelukku bukan Kyungsoo hyung.. hahah.."

Kai membuka mulutnya. 'Apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun?'

Astaga bisa-bisanya Kai menyangka jika Sehun adalah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya pengelihatan Kai bermasalah.

"Kau begitu tersiksa ya?"

Kai mendelik ke arah Sehun. "Kau juga sama..."

Sehun berdehem berusaha menghilangkan rasa kikuknya. Ia berdiri kemudian melemparkan handuk yang ada di pundaknya ke wajah Kai. "Mandi sana! Kau bau!"

Kai membulatkan matanya. Ia mengendus kecil ke tubuhnya. "Tidak bau.." gumam Kai.

Cklek!

Blam!

Kai mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap pintu yang di banting pelan oleh Sehun. "Yak! Kau menghindar eoh?"

"Ish,,, anak itu. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa. Aku yakin kau juga merindukan Luge" monolog Kai, sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Kai memilih tidur di kamar Sehun. Kenapa? Yah,, kalian sudah tau alasannya. Kyungsoo tidak akan pulang malam ini, jadwal syuting membuatnya terpaksa bermalam di daerah yang dekat dengan tempat syuting itu. Kai tidak ingin tidur sendirian. Lapi pula, jika Ia tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Semua ingatan tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan terus terbayang, walhasil Kai pasti akan gila. Yah,, walaupun tidak mengindahkan jika Kai masih membayangkan Kyungsoo hingga sampai di mimpinya mungkin. Buktinya tadi, Ia melihat Sehun sebagai Kyungsoo. Benar-benar konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai, Baekhyun, dan Suho sedang menghadiri acara bertemakan 'EXO Peppero Event' hari ini. Para fans mereka menyambut antusias kehadiran sang Idola.

Kai terus saja menebar senyum, Begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan Suho. Keduanya banyak bicara jika ditanya oleh salah satu MC pada event tersebut.

Namun Kai, tidak bersuara sama sekali jika tidak ditanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Sampai akhirnya sang MC mendekati Kai dan bertanya.

"Kai-ssi, apa menu makan malam yang anda inginkan untuk hari ini?"

Kai terlihat sedang berpikir, kemudian menjawab. "Emmm... aku ingin makan ayam super pedas dengan bir cola sebagai minumannya".

Beberapa orang disana terpekik kecil mendengar pengakuan Kai. Hell... Kai bilang dia akan minum bir? Ya ampun,, sejak kapan Kai meminum minuman berakohol seperti bir? Tapi,, bukankah hal yang lumrah seorang lelaki dewasa di korea meminum bir.

"Ah.. baiklah. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat lebih banyak diam dari pada Beakhyun-ssi dan Suho-ssi? Apa kau kelelahan?"

Kai tertawa memperlihatkan eyesmilenya. Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang tenang" jawab Kai diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Semua tahu, Kai tidak setenang sehun, Kyungsoo ataupun Xiumin jika di berbagai acara namun kali ini Kai tidak banyak bicara karena Ia sedang tidak focus, pikirannya penuh memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo membaik, karena sampai detik ini pun Kyungsoo sulit Ia hubungi, teleponnya tidak di angkat, sms ,kakao, line, wechat, whatsapp, b-talk, friendster(?) /ehh _Abaikan~ !_ semua pesan-pesan dari kai tidak mendapatkan balasan dari kyungsoo,

"Kai-ssi" ucapan MC menyadarkan kai kembali dari pikirannya yang melanglangbuana tadi.

"Nde"

"Lagu apa yang kau sukai?" tanya MC

"Akhir-akhir ini aku suka mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul Love Me Again" jawab Kai sembari menahan sesuatu.

"Boleh sedikit kau nyanyikan?" pinta MC dan membuat fans histeris mendukungnya.

"Baiklah" lalu Kai berdiri dan suasana pun hening, semua yang berada diruangan tersebut bersiap mendengarkan suara Kai.

 _Beolsseo myeoccnyeoni jinago_

 _Uri ireohge tto seoro ape_

 _Amuil eopsdeon geoscheoreom_

 _Geuttaecheorom tto ireohge_

Tepuk tangan meriah muncul setelah nyanyian singkat Kai, suara nyanyian Kai sedikit bergetar jika kalian mendengarkannya baik-baik, Kai bernyanyi dengan hatinya, sepertinya lagu ini ia tunjukan untuk seseorang yang pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

Sepulang dari acara itu, Kai benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Sebelum kembali ke Dorm Kai dan dua hyungnya mampir ke sebuah restoran ayam. Kai langsung memesam ayam super pedas dan sebotol cola bir.

Baekhyun dan Suho hanya dapat memandang kasihan pada Kai. Namja tan itu makan seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli dengan sekeliling, yah walaupun disini hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Yak! Berhenti minum!"

Suho merebut sebotol bir dari tangan Kai saat namja itu hendak menuangkannya ke gelas panjang. Tangan Kai mencoba meraih kembali botol itu, tapi kesadaran yang mulai mengambang membuatnya tidak konsentrasi.

Kai membuang nafasnya. "Hyung, biarkan aku meminumnya,, hikh.." cegukan kecil mengakhiri ucapan Kai.

"Baek.. hubungi Lee hyung sekarang" ujar Suho pada Baekhyun dengan mata yang memandang kesal ke arah Kai. "Orang ini sudah gila.." cercahnya pada Kai yang kini terkulai lemas dengan kepala diatas meja.

Sementara itu...

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya pada singel bad di kamar itu. Helaan nafas panjang terhembus dari mulut Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia berguling ke arah kanan meraih ponselnya di meja nakas.

Bibir kyungsoo melengkung ke bawah. Ditatapnya layar yang menunjukkan foto Kai itu.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ujar Kyungsoo pada foto Kai.

Namja bermata owl itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian segera melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain ranjang itu.

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir heart shapesnya. "Apa yang kau harapkan Do Kyungsoo!" ujarnya setelah sebuah harapan kecil terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kai pabboya!" gumamnya seorang diri.

'kenapa aku berfirasat jika Kai tidak sedang baik-baik saja...'

Plak!

Kyungsoo memukul pipinya sendiri saat batinnya selesai berucap. "Aku tidak peduli pada Kai..." Kyungsoo terus saja menggumankan itu seolah-olah itu adalah mantera agar Ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa memikirkan Kai.

 **.**

 **~Love Me Again~**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo hyung... hikh... kenapa.. hik.. kau memutuskanku.. hikh" racau Kai. Efek mabuk. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari sambil terus mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Mereka sekarang berada di mobil menuju dorm.

Baekhyun terkikik dengan ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Suho memutar mata jengah pada namja bereyeliner itu. "Hentikan itu!" ujar Suho pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunjukkan video ini pada member lain saat tiba di Dorm nanti. Hahahah... ohh Kai yang malang.." sahut Baekhyun masih setia memvideo Kai yang sedang mabuk.

"Hiks... Kyungsoo hyung.." lirih Kai setengah sadar.

"Eoh? Dia menangis?" heboh Baekhyun ketika mendapati Kai yang terisak.

"Baek hyung.. hiks.. Kenapa kyungsoo tega sekali meninggalkan aku?" tanya Kai.

"Eh?" Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Kai karena memang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan Kyungsoo memutuskan Kai.

"Lebih baik kau menghubungi Kyungsoo, beritahu keadaan Kai sekarang" ucap Lee Seunghwan yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Ahhh iya, benar" seru Baekhyun.

 **Tuutt,,, Tuutt,,, Tuutt..**

 **Tuutt,,, Tuutt,,, Tuutt..**

 **Tuuutttttttt...**

 **Tinggalkan pesan setelah terdengar nada berikut.**

"Mail box..." gumam Baekhyun.

Manager Lee menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat mendengar gumamannya. "Kirim pesan saja..."

Baekhyun mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Manager Lee.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hoooeekkkkk..."

"KYAAA! LEE HYUNG..."

Itu Suho yang berteriak. Baekhyun dan Seunghwan segera menoleh jok belakang. Disana Suho terlihat menahan amarah.

"Ohh,,, jeansku yang mahal ini jadi kotor gara-gara kau hitam!"

Suho men-deathglare Kai yang cengengesan di sampingnya. "Hehe... hikh.. Hyung kan kaya, bisa beli lagi.. hikh.." jawab Kai sesekali cegukan.

Baekhyun tergelak melihat ekspresi Suho dan Kai. Sedangkan Seunghwan berusaha menehan tawanya agar konsentrasi menyetirnya tidak terganggu.

"DIAM KAU BACOOOONN..."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Eunghh..."

Kyungsoo melenguh merasakan haus yang tiba-tiba saja datang di tengah malam seperti ini, Ia bangkit perlahan mengambil segelas air putih di meja nakas sebelah kanan.

"Hahhh... jam berapa ini?" Kyungsoo mengucek matanya sambil mencari dimana ponselnya.

"Ini dia.." kata Kyungsoo setelah menemukan ponsel hitam itu di bawah selimut. "Ada apa Baekhyun hyung menghubungiku? Eh? Ada pesan juga". Monolog Kyungsoo saat membuka poselnya dan menemukan 1 panggilan tak terjawab dan 2 pesan via line dari orang yang berbeda.

'Dari seunghwan hyung' gumam kyungsoo melihat pesan manager Lee yang ternyata berisi video, lalu Ia memutar video tersebut dan kyungsoo dibuat kaget dengan video singkat yang menampilkan Kai sedang bernyanyi, Ia tahu itu lagu yang berjudul love me again.

' ** _Kau tentu tau kai menyanyikan itu untukmu, berbaikanlah!'_** pesan Seunghwan.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang, apa benar Kai hanya mencintainya? Apa benar Kai menginginkannya kembali, tapi Krystal? Ah mengingat nama itu Kyungsoo ragu kembali, Ia menghembuskan nafasnya memberi rongga pada dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Baekhyun hyung" ucapnya ketika akan membaca pesan selanjutnya yang ternyata dari Baekhyun yang berisi video juga, Kyungsoo memutar video tersebut dan mata bulatnya sekarang benar-benar melotot seperti akan keluar saja.

 ** _'_** ** _Kyung.. kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau sudah tidur? Seperti yang kau lihat divideo, Kai sekarang mabuk berat dan Ia menginginkanmu!'_** pesan Baekhyun di bawah video yang dia upload untuk Kyungsoo.

"Mwo!?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, kyungsoo kelabakan mencari jaket, memakai celananya, kaus kaki, dan sepatunya, membereskan barang-barang dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya lalu bergegas bersiap pulang ke dorm.

Cklek~

Masih dengan tangan menggenggam gagang pintu, Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya ada yang tertinggal,

"Bodoh" ucapnya lalu memukul dahinya sendiri.

Bugh!

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar hotelnya kembali dan bergegas menuju tempat tidur yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung,, hyuungg banguun" kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh manager Jun yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Mmmm.." hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut manager Jun yang belum sadar dari tidur lelapnya, padahal Kyungsoo sudah tak sabar ingin segera pulang.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG" teriak Kyungsoo tepat pada telinga manager Jun.

"Asdffghhkk? YAK! YAKK!" manager Jun menggosok-gosokan tangannya pada telinganya yang berdengung hebat akibat teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Jun hyung maaf, aku hanya ingin kau segera bangun jadi ya,, hm,, begitulah,, maaf aku berteriak hehe"

"ish, kau sebenarnya kenapa Kyungsoo?" ucap manager Jun kesal.

"Jangan marah..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Hyung, ayo pulang!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya manager Jun yang lalu mengambil jam tangannya sendiri yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas kecil samping tempat tidurnya "APAAA JAM 1?!" pekiknya.

"Kumohon pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo menunjukan raut sedihnya, Ia teringat video yang dikirim Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu yang memperlihatkan parahnya kondisi Kai yang sedang mabuk, Kyungsoo tahu jika Kai tidak kuat minum, Kyungsoo hawatir pada kai.

"Tapi besok pagi kita memang akan pulang ke dorm Kyungsoo, jadi bersabarlah tunggu beberapa jam lagi, ini masih tengah malam" jelas manager Jun dengan memijit batang hidungnya, Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingin pulang ke dorm tengah malam seperti ini, dua hari yang lalu juga Kyungsoo memaksanya pulang duluan dua jam lebih cepat ke Korea padahal waktu syutingnya dimulai sore hari dan mereka masih punya banyak waktu menuju lokasi syuting meski pulang di jam yang sama seperti member EXO lainnya.

"Kai mabuk, kumohon hyung.. A-ayo kita pulang sekarang hiks" air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dipipi tembamnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin melihat Kai sekarang, teringat video yang manager Lee kirim membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Kai mabuk karenanya, itu kesimpulan yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Kumohon.." lanjut Kyungsoo mengantupkan kedua tangannya didepan hidung memohon penuh harap pada manager yang selalu setia menemani disetiap kegiatannya itu.

"Hn baiklah.." akhirnya manager Jun menyerah, Kyungsoo sumringah dan langsung menyeret manager kesayangannya.

"YAK! AKU BELUM BERGANTI BAJU" teriak manager Jun yang masih memakai piyama tidurnya.

 **.**

 **L** **ove** **M** **e** **A** **gain~**

 **.**

Ting~ tong~ ting~ tong~

Ting~ tong~ ting~ tong~

Ting~ tong~ ting~ tong~

"Euugghh"

"Chan bangun,, lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam, saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang tidur di ruang tengah, ya kalian tahu jika Baekhyun sudah tidak sekamar dengan Sehun ataupun Suho, Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di luar kamar dan Chanyeol sesekali menemaninya seperti saat ini.

"Sexy,,," chanyeol bergumam masih menikmati mimpi indahnya.

 _Sexy,, siapa sexy_ _yang disebut Chan?_ tanya Baekhyun dalam hati, lalu Ia benar-benar tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"YAK! Bangun"

PAKK

Baekhyun memukul pantat chanyeol yang tertidur tengkurap.

"Eughh apa?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya yang sulit Ia buka.

Ting~ tong ting~ tong ting~ tong, bunyi bel terdengar lagi..

"Berhenti bermimpi mesum"

"Memangnya siapa yang bermimpi mesum" Chanyeol membenarkan letak bantalnya dan bersiap akan tidur kembali

Ting~ tong.. ting~ tong. . .

"Chan jangan tidur lagi, buka pintunya ada tamu" titah Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta seperti ini" Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu membuka selimutnya.

"Mungkin om popo sma tante kukun" ucap Baekhyun waswas.

"Yak, mana ada tamu seperti itu" Chanyeol melirik jam dinding, "sudah jam 5 baek, paling tukang sayur yang memencet bel" lanjut Chan yang bersiap menutup matanya kembali.

"Pabo, mana ada tukang sayur yang memencet bel, ayolah Chan temani aku membuka pintunya" pinta Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan chanyeol.

"Nde kajja" akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak dari tidurnya lalu ia yang menarik tangan baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Mereka menyalakan intercom untuk melihat wajah orang yang bertamu.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, matanya melotot kaget, bukan karena kaget melihat om popo atau tante kukun ataupun tukang sayur tapi Baekhyun kaget melihat wajah orang yang sangat Ia kenal, wajah dengan tampang datar namun matanya natural melotot besar dan terlihat bengkak serta merah seperti habis menangis.

"Cepat buka pintunya Baek!" suara Kyungsoo disebrang pintu sana terdengar melalui intercom.

Ceklek !

Chanyeol yang membuka pintu,

"Selirku kenapa kau pulang, merindukanku eoh?" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya akan memeluk Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo melewatinya begitu saja dan langsung menarik Baekhyun meninggalkannya, Chanyeol cengo dengan tangan yang masih terbuka lebar lalu manager Jun lah yang meraih pelukannya.

"Kau menyambutku, anak baik.." ucap manager Jun lalu mengusap kepala Chanyeol.

"Ish.." Chanyeol melepas pelukan manager Jun.

"Aku menyambut selirku" tegas Chanyeol "Kau lihat Hyung, mungkin aku pemuda paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki permaisuri dan selir yang sangat akur" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum bangga.

"Terserahmu lah, aku mengantuk" ucap manager Jun melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu oleh rengekan Kyungsoo.

-o0o-

"Dimana Kai?" Tanya kyungsoo, lalu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Dikamar kalian." ucap Baekhyun yang pasrah karena kemudian tangannya ditarik-tarik lagi Kyungsoo, mereka sekarang berjalan menuju kamar kaisoochan.

Ceklek!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras, dilihatnya Kai sedang terbaring tertidur

"Tadi ia mabuk berat, sesampainya di dorm langsung tidur seperti itu" jelas Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah kai dan menyentuh tangan kai, Kyungsoo terperanjat merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Kai.

"Panas! Tubuhnya panas Baek" ucap Kyungsoo panik.

"Jinjja? Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan obat" ujar Baekhyun yang langsung melesat keluar kamar.

"Kai, kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Kyungsoo parau, air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya, lalu Kyungsoo duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Kai. Lama Kyungsoo memandang Kai hingga akhirnya air mata lolos meluncur dipipi mulusnya.

"Kyung, ini obat dan kompres" ucap Baekhyun yang datang bersama Chanyeol.

"-dan air minum " sambung Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih eomma appa, tolong simpan di meja dan tinggalkan kami berdua, biar aku yang mengurus Kai" Kata Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pucat Kai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menyimpan semua yang mereka bawa di atas meja lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Kai,

"Kau dengar Chan, tadi Kyungsoo memanggil kita eomma appa xixixi" ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka berada di luar kamar kaisoochan

"Seperti mimpi" Chanyeol ikut terkikik.

"Chanyeol eomma dan Baekhyun appa so sweet sekali HAHAHA" Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"YAK! Kau yang jadi EOMMMAAA" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima.

"KENAPA HARUS AKUUU" Baekhyun pun teriak tidak mau kalah lalu ia menjitak kepala Chan.

"SAKIT BODOH" Chanyeol membalas jitakan Baekhyun.

"KAU YANG BODOH PARK" Baekhyun memelintir telinga Chanyeol yang lebar itu.

"AKK AKK LEPAS BAEK SAKIT AKKK"

"RASAKAN RASAKAN RASAKAN"

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan tatapan membunuh satansoo, ChanBaek mematung masih dengan posisi Baekhyun yang sedang memelintir telinga Chanyeol.

"Pergi atau . . ." Kyungsoo bergumam penuh penekanan dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"G..geure..,, kami pergi,, ka,, kami janji tidak akan berisik lagi" ucap Baekhyun takut-takut lalu melepaskan tangannya pada telinga Chanyeol.

"Ayo Chan!" Baekhyun langsung menyeret Chanyeol pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kamar kaisoochan, mereka takut kena amukan satansoo.

Cklek

Pintu kamar yang berada tepat disamping kaisoochan terbuka dan keluarlah Sehun.

"Oh hyung kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang tampannya meski baru saja bangun dari tidur.

"mmm,," gumam Kyungsoo

"Tadi berisik sekali aku jadi terbangun" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah kembali, ku jamin duo happy virus tidak akan berisik lagi" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendengar tapi tidak melaksanakan perintah Kyungsoo. Ia sedang mengamati mata bulat itu. Sembab dan basah.

"Hyung gwenchana? Matamu..." tanya sehun

"Kai sakit, aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi jadi mataku seperti ini tapi tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja" jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, Ia tidak ingin membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya khawatir. Menyebut nama Kai, Kyungsoo jadi teringat kalau Kai belum di kompres dan belum minum obat.

"Hunnie, bisa tolong ambilkan roti untuk kai? Dia harus minum obat" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar" ucap Sehun tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar, Ia duduk kembali dipinggiran ranjang lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kai perlahan.

"Kai,, bangun,, kau harus minum obat" Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kai,," ulang Kyungsoo.

"Kai bangunlah sebentar saja kumohon" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai pelan, dan Kai masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

Cup

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai yang terasa panas, ini cara ampuh membangunkan Kai si tukang tidur, yaitu dengan kecupan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Eughh.." Kai menggeram kecil lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih, kai merasakan seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa berat.

"Hun menjauhlah dariku" ucap Kai parau, Ia memijat kepalanya yang sakit lalu menutup mata dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tidak ada Sehun pikirnya, kenapa Kai menyebut nama sehun, Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila, aku melihatmu sebagai Kyungsoo hyung lagi hiks" Kai terisak lalu membuka matanya.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Hun" pinta Kai memelas dengan airmata yang penuh dimatanya.

"Hyung ini rotinya" Sehun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dengan dua buah roti ditangannya, Kai yang melihat sehun pun kaget lalu memaksakan tubuhnya yang sedang lemah untuk duduk.

"Se,,sehun" panggil Kai kaget.

"Kalau itu Sehun lalu yang didepanku ini siapa hiks,, siapa lagi yang berubah menjadi Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Kai frustasi, sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mereka kompak mendengar ucapan aneh Kai. "Ish! hiks sepertinya aku memang sudah gila" Kai memijit kepalanya lagi.

"Kau tidak gila Kai, yang didepanmu memang Kyungsoo hyung asli, bukan halusinasimu lagi"

Kai mematung mendengar pernyataan Sehun, ditatapnya baik-baik wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Be,, benarkah?" tanya Kai ragu, Ia masih ragu, kepalanya sakit, Ia benar-benar tidak mau salah memeluk orang lagi.

"Iya kai, ini aku, Do kyungsoo" lirih Kyungsoo sedih melihat keadaan Kai.

Greb..

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada curuk leher Kyungsoo.

"Hyung,, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu hiks" leher Kyungsoo basah terkena lelehan air mata Kai.

"Baiklah, kalian butuh bicara, hyung tolong dengarkanlah penjelasan si hitam itu, dan kau Kai pintar-pintarlah menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi!,, aku pergi,, rotinya ku simpan di sini ya" ucap Sehun sambil menyimpan roti di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur kai.

"Terimakasih hunnie" ucap Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping melirik Sehun yang mengangguk padanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kaisoo.

"Hyuuuuung" kai merajuk masih betah dengan posisinya

"Hmm"

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kai melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang masalah mereka hari ini, Kyungsoo datang kesini untuk memastikan kondisi Kai baik-baik saja, bukannya malah membahas sesuatu yang akan membuatnya sedih kembali. Kyungsoo sudah cukup sedih saat mengetahui keadaan Kai.

Namja mungil itu meraih roti di atas meja

"Makan dulu rotinya lalu minum obat, kau sedang sakit Kai" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengarahkan rotinya ke mulut Kai yang terkantup rapat. Namja tan itu hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ayo! Buka mulutmu!" ujar Kyungsoo, datar.

"Hyung... Krystal hanya temanku, aku hanya mencintaimu.." Kai angkat bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Love me again my beloved hyung" lanjut Kai.

Drrrrrttt...drrrrttt...

Ponsel Kai yang berada disamping bantalnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Krystal, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun menggeram menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kembali.

Chu~

Kai buru-buru mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu mematung dan membelalakan mata bulatnya.

"Tenanglah, kumohon dengar penjelasanku nanti" ucap Kai penuh harap. Kyungsoo memandang lurus ke arah Kai, Ia ragu dan takut jika nanti penjelasan Kai akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. Mungkin saja kan Kai menjelaskan kalau Dia memang menyukai Krystal, atau lebih parahnya mencintai Krystal. Tapi biar bagaimana pun Kyungsoo tidak ingin egois, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangukkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah melihat sedikit anggukan dari Kyungsoo lalu Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari Krystal.

Pipp, pipp

 ** _'_** ** _Kai, kau sudah bangun'_** Kai meloudspeakerkan suara ponselnya agar Kyungsoo juga bisa mendengar suara Krystal.

"Ya, ada apa Krys?"

 ** _'_** ** _Aku sudah membeli novel yg berjudul i love u baby itu'_** Kyungsoo yang kaget mendengar ucapan Krystal, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Pikirannya berputar pada kejadian hari itu, sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai menyadari kesalahpahaman ini.

"Oh ya, syukurlah" Kai memandang Kyungsoo, Ia menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk kembali menghadap ke arahnya lalu mengelus pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng pelan saat Kyungsoo kembali ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tatapannya menembus mata Kyungsoo, menimbulkan semburan merah hadir di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati, berharap Kai tidak melihat itu dalam kamar dengan cahaya yang remang ini.

 ** _'_** ** _Kau tahu semalaman aku tidak tidur, aku membaca novelnya sampai selesai, kau harus baca ini Kai'_**

"Aku sibuk Krys, kapan-kapan saja aku membacanya.."

 ** _'_** ** _Banyak hal-hal romantis yang bisa kau praktekan nanti pada Kyungsoo oppa xixixi"_** Kyungsoo melotot pada Kai, mendengar perkataan Krystal.

"Benarkah? Baiklah segera kirim novel itu ke dormku" sahut Kai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

 ** _'_** ** _Beli saja sendiri, novelku ini akan aku berikan pada pacarku biar ia melakukan hal-hal romantis padaku hahaha.."_**

"Ish wanita ini" geram Kai.

 ** _'_** ** _Cepat beli novelnya sebelum kehabisan, dan oh ya salam pada Kyungsoo oppa, aku harap Ia baik-baik saja karena sewaktu terakhir aku meneleponmu ku dengar Ia meneriakan namamu, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya waktu itu?"_** tanya Krystal terdengar khawatir, Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya memberi kode pada Kai agar tak menceritakan yang terjadi waktu itu pada Krystal. Kai mengulum senyumnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung baik-baik saja, Ia meneriakkan namaku karena melihat kecoa waktu itu" Kai terkekeh.

Plakk

Kyungsoo memukul lengan kai

 ** _'_** ** _Kyungsoo oppa takut kecoa hahaha,, baiklah aku tutup ya teleponnya, salam untuk Kyungsoo oppa, dan cepatlah kau beli novel i love u baby, aku jamin Kyungsoo oppa nanti akan tambah menyayangimu setelah kau praktekan hal-hal romantis pada novel itu_** '

"Iya Krys, hari ini juga aku akan ke toko buku"

 ** _'_** ** _Bagus, baiklah aku tutup teleponnya sekarang bye Kai'_**

"Bye"

Pipp

Kai menyimpan ponselnya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Kai di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kai.." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai "Aku terlalu egois dan kekanakan, maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu waktu itu"

"Tidak hyung, aku lah yang salah karena tidak mengerti dirimu" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyungsoo "Mulai hari ini aku janji akan selalu menceritakan semua hal padamu" lanjut Kai lalu melepas pelukannya dan memandang manik bulat Kyungsoo.

"-dan aku juga berjanji akan selalu mendengarkan semua ucapanmu" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Kai sayang dengan senyum mengembangnya, lalu Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kai kau harus minum obat"

"Aku sudah sembuh hyung" Kai mengambil roti yang masih ada ditangan kyungsoo lalu meletakkannya kembali ke meja, kemudian Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menyentuhkan tangan mungil itu kedahinya "Sudah tidak panas lagi kan?"

"T.. tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau kan belum minum obat Kai"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan obatku, kau obatku hyung" kemudian kai merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Kai "Bahkan kepalaku tidak sakit lagi sekarang" gumam Kai sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Hmm" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, merapatkan dadanya pada kepala Kyungsoo "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau semalam tidak tidur karena perjalanan jauh dari lokasi syutingmu. Maaf membuatmu khawatir dengan keadaanku"

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. "Kau tahu?" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau nafasku Kai, kau hidup ku, kau segalanya bagiku.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum mendengar suaramu. Aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat.. hiks.. Karena ke egoisanku, aku malah melakukan hal bodoh. Aku hanya takut Kai, hiks.. takut jika ada seseorang yang merebutmu dari Ku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.."

Kai memandang sedih ke arah Kyungsoo. Astaga sudah berapa kali aku membuatnya menangis, pikir Kai. Tangannya bergerak menghapus bulir-bulir asin itu.

"Sssstttt,, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak menyukai itu" kata Kai setelah mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung,, dengarkan aku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat merebut diriku darimu, bahkan seorang yeoja sexy sekalipun. Hati ku hanya milikmu hyung, aku milikmu" ujar Kai menekankan di akhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembalii memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo. Diusapnya sayang bahu sempit itu.

"Tidurlah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu menguap. Usapan Kai pada bahunya membuat Kyungsoo semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Ia jadi benar-benar mengantuk.

"Terimakasih karena sudah kembali,, kembali mencintaiku, I Love U" Kai mengecup kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Kai, jaljja~" ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur pulas, tubuh kecilnya benar-benar lelah, sekarang semua kesalah pahaman sudah selesai, Ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dipelukan Kai kembali. Dan Kai lega karena Kyungsoo-nya telah kembali kepelukannya.

END

"Mereka sudah pelukan Chan paling sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan itu hihihi" ucap baekhyun semangat, ia bersama chanyeol sedang berada dibalik pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, mereka mengintip kaisoo.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat permainan mereka hehehe" ucap Chanyeol.

Bugh

Dugh

"Aduh.." ucap keduanya kompak karena pintu didepan mereka tiba-tiba saja bergerak mengenai wajah tampan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pelakunya tentu saja Kai!

Kai yang memang belum tertidur sengaja melempar bantal ke arah pintu. Ia tau kalau ada yang mengintip sejak tadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sadar sudah ketahuan mengintip langsung kabur terbirit-birit.

-oOo-

Cinta tak selamanya berjalan mulus. Hubungan rumit nan manis yang dijalani oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak masalah dalam percintaan. Tak peduli siapa yang menentang, Cinta akan tetap hadir. Begitu juga Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha membenci dan melupakan Kai tapi rasa Cinta mengalahkan tekadnya untuk itu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang manusia yang di takdirkan untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Sepasang manusia yang akan selalu bergenggam tangan saat akan melewati rintangan. Sepasang manusia yang akan tersenyum satu sama lain saat mereka telah dapat melalui ribuan rintangan. Sepasang manusia yang terikat oleh suatu hubungan yang di sebut CINTA. Sepasang manusia yang hidup dengan kepercayaan yang disebut CINTA.

 **Hey,,Hey~ apa kabar semuaa :D**

 **maaf ya updatenya lama :")**

 **makasih buat semua yang udah support fafa &flowerdyo buat lanjutin FF ini^^ **

**gimana buat chapter terakhirnya? puas kah sma FF ini?**

 **maaf ya kalau mengecewakan :)**

 **review pls, buat modal semangat fafa &flowerdyo bikin ff kaisoo yg baru lagi nanti, mungkin :D **

**sekali lagi makasih buat semua yg udah luangin waktu buat baca FF ini** , **makasih buat yg udah review,favorite dan follow^^**

 **pamit yaa.. *lambaikan tangan bareng KaiSoo***

 **Salam KSHS dari fafa dan flowerdyo.. Saranghae... :***


End file.
